New Horizons Challenge Reunited
by Harryfan626
Summary: One-Shot Harry has been in Ireland for 2 years training to be an Auror. As he is taking care of things for the day he meets an old 'friend'


**A/N: Hey :) what's up people of FanFiction? WELL…. WHO SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART ONE? I did…it was epic! So this is my new fanfic and it is for the New Horizons Challenge given by NRC. So tell me what you think R&R!**

**Setting: Ireland**

**Situation: Bucket List**

The tall man exited the Aurors office grasping a thick envelope and a wrinkled piece of old parchment. His long raven colored hair fell in his face as he was hit with the cold air of January in Ireland. He adjusted his scarf to cover his mouth and nose as he set off in the direction of home.

Being noon time the twenty-year old passed many colleagues on their way back to work who exchanged quick greetings. He entered the small apartment and walked over to a large cage by the window. He started cooing at a large cream colored bird as he opened the door. The owl hopped onto his arm and he tied the envelope to her leg with a leather strap. Slowly he opened the window's latch as a gust of freezing air hit him.

"Go on Juliette, take it to Ginny." She affectionately nibbled on his ear and then took to the pale winter sky. He sighed as he closed the window thinking how it would be a long day. His hair fell in his eyes and he pulled out the parchment.

In his scratchy hand writing there was a list written down. He grabbed an extra quill to scratch out the first sentence.

Send letter to Ginny

Hair cut

Start Packing

House Hunting

Food Shopping

Dinner with Darcy and Marcus

He raised his eyes to look in the mirror. The raven colored hair had grown many inches during his two years of Auror training. There were two more years of training but those would be taking place back home in England. A sigh escaped his mouth once the cold air hit his face again at the door.

He bounded down the street in the direction of his office. There was a loud pop in front of him. There was suddenly a red haired woman who he walked straight into. Gravity pulled him down causing the man to land on his behind and slide across the ice. A laugh escaped the woman's mouth.

"Harry!" She said happily. She reached out a long arm to help him up. They wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"Ginny! W-what are you doing here?" Harry asked pulling her into a tighter embrace.

Her long red plait was blowing in the January wind and her cheeks were already red from the cold, "I have not seen you in five months but if you don't want to see your girlfriend…" She tried to drag out the sentence but could not because Harry surprised her with a kiss.

"That's a nice hello." Ginny said while blushing, he grasped his hand, "Do you want to go have lunch?"

"Oh. Ginny I can't. I need to go. I have a hairdressers appointment," He handed her the spare key to his apartment, "I'll meet you at my apartment in an hour. We can get a late lunch then and start packing."

"Packing for what?"

"You'll find out later."

Ginny walked down the long streets of Dublin back to her boyfriend's apartment. Once inside she started a fire and made some muggle hot chocolate. She took a sip of the liquid and let the feeling of warmth move through her body. The taste caused a smile to grace her lips. Slowly she put down the mug and picked up a book.

It was her favorite book, the muggle book, _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_. She knew that the words of the book were far from true but it took her away to a lovely land in the closet. Ginny opened the book to find the book hollowed out. Inside there was a small velvet ring box.

Cautiously Ginny opened the box. Inside there was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. She clutched the box staring down at it in awe. Slowly Ginny picked up the diamond ring to read the inscription. A gasp escaped her mouth. On the gold band, in the most elegant writing were to sets initials entwined together. The band read GMW+HJP.

"GMW and HJP." Ginny whispered. Before she could feel any emotions she heard the door open and loud footsteps.

"You found it." He said.

"Is this your way of proposing? Because if it is, well you still need to get down on one knee."

"Greek muggles once believed that humans were born with four arms and legs and two noses and mouths. Their "gods" were worried that humans would have too much power so they split them in half. Their other half is called their soulmate. You are my soulmate. Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you more than anyone else in the world. Will you marry me?"

Stunned Ginny nodded her head as tears started running from her eyes, "Yes, yes. I'll marry you." Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's hand as she threw herself into his arms.

"That's one thing off my list." Harry said with one of his famous lopsided grins.

**A/N: Well this was going to be a chapter story but I really lost inspiration so I'm sticking with a one-shot. R&R. Thanks to NRC for helping write my first challenge!**


End file.
